No One's Fault
by Usa
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Tsukino family... Co-Written with Emiri! Please R & R *^_^*
1. Default Chapter

Title: No One's Fault  
  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimers: All characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, TOEI Animations, and Bandai Entertainment.  
  
***********  
  
No One's Fault  
  
Part 1  
  
***********  
  
"You are not to go out tonight unless you finish all your homework," Kenji told Usagi.  
  
Usagi pouted. "But Papa! Someone's taking me out for a special Christmas dinner!"  
  
"Well, if you get all your homework done by seven, you can go."  
  
"The reservations are at six," Usagi told her father.  
  
"Well, then you'd better get working if you hope to go."  
  
Usagi sighed in defeat. "Hai..." She slowly trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. "Papa you're so mean!" she grumbled.  
  
"By the way, who exactly is taking you to dinner?"  
  
"I know!" Shingo exclaimed, running down the stairs. He still had to get back at Usagi for taking the last piece of lemon pie. "She's going with Mamoru-san... on a daaaaaate!"  
  
"Shingo!" Usagi hissed.  
  
"Oh?" Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Is it just you two going?"  
  
"Um... hehe... hai?"  
  
"And just how are you planning on getting there?"  
  
Usagi nervously wrung her hands. "Well, he's going to pick me up and we're going to drive there together."  
  
"And what time are you going to get home?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Papa! She can't go out with him!" Shingo exclaimed. "He's 20 years old!"  
  
"That's for me to decide, Shingo. Don't you have homework to do?"  
  
Shingo grunted a response and headed upstairs. Usagi glared at him then turned to her father. "Please Papa! Let me go."  
  
"If you get your homework done, and if you're back by 8:30. Two and a half hours is more than generous on a school night."  
  
Usagi nodded, but she wasn't very happy about it. "Okay..."  
  
"If you're not back by 8:30, I'm coming to pick you up mysef."  
  
"Haaii."  
  
***********  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru and smiled. The two were enjoying a quiet meal in a small restaurant on Juuban Road. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi said. "Arigatou!"  
  
"Douitashimahite, Usako. I knew you'd enjoy it."  
  
"Mou, I wish Papa would be more understanding! I mean, what can we accomplish in 2 hours?"  
  
"Well, I'm just glad that he let you come out."  
  
Usagi nodded, taking a drink of her water. "Ne, didn't you say you had some kind of present for me?" she asked.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" Usagi grinned. "What is it!"  
  
"Guess."  
  
Usagi thought. "Hmm... manga?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sailor V movie???"  
  
"Nope. You get three more guesses."  
  
"Shoes? Nevermind, if they're shoes, I don't want them," Usagi said, as a sweat drop appeared above her head.  
  
"You don't want shoes?" Mamoru blinked.  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't get you shoes anyway."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I give up!!"  
  
"Two more guesses. Or don't you want your present?"  
  
"Of course I want it, Mamo-chan!" Usagi thought harder. "Um, a necklace?"  
  
"Not quite...but you're getting warmer."  
  
The blonde giggled excitedly. "A ring!"  
  
"Nooo...."  
  
"...earrings?"  
  
:  
  
"Hai!" Mamoru smiled again, and held out the box.  
  
Usagi took it and smiled back. "Arigatou!" she whispered, opening the box. She gasped. They were the most beautiful pair of earrings she had ever seen! Silver moons with pears inset in them. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Ne, Usako, what time do you have to be home?"  
  
Usagi was still admiring her earrings. "8:30," she replied, not looking up.  
  
"It's 8:20 now, we'd better get going."  
  
"Kami! We'd better!" Usagi stood up. By the time they paid, it was just about 8:30. 


	2. 2

***********  
  
No One's Fault  
  
Part 2  
  
By: Usa and Emiri  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
***********  
  
As they were driving home, Usagi and Mamoru passed by police and an ambulance.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi got a really bad feeling all of the sudden.  
  
"Hai, Usako?"  
  
"I don't know. I have this really bad feeling inside me." Usagi peered at the tangled mess that was a car. It looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Don't look, Usako."  
  
Usagi eyed the car, it looked familiar. "Mamo-chan... that's... that's..." she gasped. "Kami-sama, that's Papa's car!"  
  
"It can't be, Usako. I bet he's at home waiting for you."  
  
"Look at your watch! It's past 8:30! He was probably on his way to pick me up!" Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I"m sure it's just a car that looks like his," Mamoru reassured her.  
  
Usagi nodded and remained quiet. Mamoru was right, Papa was sitting in his recliner at home watching TV. He wasn't serious when he said he was coming to get her. Content, Usagi sat back and watched the rain fall.  
  
"So, did you have a nice night?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Haaii!" Usagi smiled. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan! This was the best christmas present ever!"  
  
"Daisuki desu, Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru pulled into the driveway. Neither of them paid attention to the fact that Kenji's car was gone. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan," Usagi said again.  
  
"You're welcome." Mamoru smiled, and kissed her.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, ouji-sama!" Usagi exclaimed, running to the front door.  
  
"I'm home, Mama!" Usagi called. It was eerily quiet. "Mama?"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi found her mother in the living room. "Mama!" she smiled. "Mama, I had such a wonderful time! Where's Papa, I want to thank him for letting me go."  
  
"He went out for a moment, said he'd be back soon."  
  
Usagi's heart skipped a beat. "Went out? To get me?"  
  
"He didn't say. I'm sure he'll be back soon. So, how was your dinner?"  
  
"It was good, demo... Mama."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Usagi sighed. She couldn't get that accident out of her mind. The phone rang, making her jump.  
  
Ikuko answered. "Moshi moshi."  
  
"Is this Tsukino Ikuko?"  
  
"Hai, who is this?"  
  
"Sumimasen, but I have some bad news, Tsukino-san."  
  
"May I ask who is calling?" Ikuko repeated.  
  
"My name is Iruka Hoishi, I'm a police officer."  
  
"Hai? What is it you want to tell me?"  
  
"You're husband was in a car accident early this evening."  
  
"Nani? Is he alright?"  
  
"Sumimasen," Hoishi repeated. "I'm afraid he died on the scene."  
  
"Iie..." Ikuko dropped the phone as she sank to her knees.  
  
Usagi rushed into the hallway. "Mama?" she picked up the phone as Ikuko wouldn't answer her. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Is this Tsukino Ikuko?"  
  
"Iie, this is Usagi, her daughter."  
  
"What happened to your mother?" the officer asked.  
  
"How should I know? She just fell to her knees!" Usagi shouted. "What did you tell her!"  
  
"Please calm down. I'm Iruka Hoishi, a police officer. Your father was killed in an accident around 8:30 PM this evening."  
  
"N-nani yo..."  
  
Thoughts were swimming inside Usagi's head. She was finally able to end the conversation with a bit of respect. She sank next to her mother. "Mama..." Usagi didn't want to cry yet. She had to make sure Ikuko would be all right first.  
  
Ikuko just shook. "Can't be..."  
  
"Mama," Usagi said again, hugging Ikuko.  
  
"What is it, Usagi?"  
  
"Will you be all right... Is he really gone?"  
  
"He can't be..."  
  
Usagi swallowed over the lump in her throat. "Gomen ne, Mama, he is." She hated to admit it, though.  
  
"Can't be...he can't be..."  
  
"I..." Usagi didn't know what to say. The one who had always comforted her was becoming unglued. How could she help her own mother?  
  
"You LIARS!!!" Ikuko screamed, throwing the phone at the wall.  
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore and broke down into tears herself. She wasn't only mourning for her father, but her mother as well. "Mama..."  
  
"He's not dead. Not dead. Not dead. " Ikuko repeated that as she stood up, and got her shoes and jacket.  
  
"Mama, where are you going?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm going to find Kenji."  
  
Usagi got up and ran to her, grabbing her arm. "Mama, he's not out there. He's gone!"  
  
"Not gone."  
  
"Mama!" the young girl exclaimed. "He is!" Usagi did something she never thought she would. She slapped her mother across the face.  
  
Ikuko began to cry, and sank to the floor again. "Gomen, Mama," Usagi whispered. She knelt next to Ikuko and covered her face. "Gomen..."  
  
"What's going on down there?" Shingo called. "Some of us are trying to do homework, ya know."  
  
Usagi's head snapped up. She had almost forgotten about Shingo! She assumed he was at a friend's. "Ne, Mama, I'm going to talk to Shingo. Will you wait for me in the living room?"  
  
  
  
Ikuko contined to sob on the floor. "Mama, onegai?"  
  
"Baka, what's going on?" Shingo yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Shingo," Usagi said, swallowing the huge lump in her throat. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of her mother or brother. "Come here."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Usagi had somehow gotten Ikuko onto the living room couch. She looked up at Shingo when he came in. "What's the matter with Mama?"  
  
"Ano, Shingo... Papa is... Papa..."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath. "Papa was in a car accident."  
  
"Nani yo? Can we go visit him? Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
"Gomen ne, Shingo." Usagi took his hand. "Papa didn't make it."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She faced Ikuko. "Does she?"  
  
"Iie..." Shingo shook his head, then ran upstairs to his room before Usagi could do anything.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Mama..." she began, but Ikuko had cried herself to sleep. Grabbing a blanket, Usagi covered her mother.  
  
Usagi walked into the hallway. She felt as thought she were in slow motion. The house was getting way too hot for her. There were too many memories in there. She had to run away from them. Usagi grabbed her shoes, and tore out of there. 


	3. 3

************  
  
No One's Fault  
  
Part 3  
  
By Usa and Emiri  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
************  
  
The weather was just like her mood. The rain was pouring and pouring. She couldn't see where she was going. She was lost in a world of despair. Usagi was so consumed in her grief that she didn't notice a person standing in front of the grocery store, bags in hand. The grocerys and Usagi went flying to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going, punk!"  
  
Usagi was too upset to hear what the brunette, who happened to be Makoto, said. She slowly looked up at who she had crashed into.  
  
"Usagi-chan? What are you doing out here?" Makoto helped her up.  
  
Usagi immediately wrapped her arms around her friend. She found herself crying uncontrollably and couldn't stop. "Mako-chan... he's gone..." she said between sobs.  
  
"Nani? Whos' gone?" Makoto hugged her. "Did something happen with Mamoru- san?"  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"Did Shingo run away?"  
  
"Iie... he's fine. But he's... he's dead." Usagi had no idea she was making no sense.  
  
"He who, Usaigi-chan?"  
  
Shakily, Usagi pulled away from Makoto and looked up at her. "Papa..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I...I don't want to talk about it right now," Usagi gasped out. "I just want to stay at your place."  
  
"Well, I won't mind if you do...what will your okaa say, though? Is she alright?" Makoto was just beginning to digest what Usagi had told her  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie... nevermind, I should stop crying and help her. She's so upset and I don't even want to know what Shingo's thinking of." Usagi gave Makoto another hug. "See you at the Senshi meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Do you want me to come back with you, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I'm sure you have more important things to do, ne? Besides, I'm the only one in the group who has to 'get over' stuff quickly."  
  
"Nani, what do you mean, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow! Oyasumi, Mako-chan!" She turned towards home.  
  
"Ne, are you sure you don't want me to help you? I can sleep on your couch if you like."  
  
"I'll be fine. Okaa and Shingo need me to be strong." Usagi was desparately trying to hold in her tears. She had to stop crying!  
  
"Iie, you can't be strong for everyone all the time."  
  
"But... but I have to be..."  
  
Makoto hugged her again. "But you can't be."  
  
"Mako-chan... does it get easier?"  
  
"It still hurts. Each and every day. But you learn to live with it after awhile."  
  
Usagi shivered in the cold air. "Will you come with me?"  
  
"Hai." Makoto nodded, picking up her groceries. "I'll stay for as long as you need me."  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
"Do you need anything, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Makoto asked once she had gotten everyone settled.  
  
Usagi quietly shook her head and laid down, pulling the covers around her. In her arms, she clung tightly to a stuffed bunny Kenji had given her a few years ago. "Oyasumi..." she whispered.  
  
"Oyasumi, Usagi-chan. I"ll be downstairs if you need me."  
  
"Iie!" Usagi cried, sitting up. "Onegai, don't leave me alone!"  
  
"You want me to sleep in here?"  
  
"Un..."  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind."  
  
Usagi smiled at her friend and laid back down. "Arigatou, Mako-chan."  
  
"Douitashimashite." 


	4. 4

*************  
  
No One's Fault  
  
Part 4  
  
By Usa and Emiri  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Makoto quickly grabbed her communicator and went onto Usagi's balcony. She needed to call the others. Rei was the first to answer.  
  
"Mako-chan, what's wrong?" Rei asked when she saw her friend's troubled face.  
  
"Rei-chan..." the brunette was near tears herself. This brought back some horrible memories. "Usagi-chan's dad was killed in a car accident."  
  
"Nani yo? Where are you? How is Usagi-chan doing?"  
  
"I'm at her house right now. She's not doing so well. Her okaa is beside herself and Shingo-kun is in denial. Usagi-chan is convinced that she has to be strong for them and is trying not to show how hurt she is. I... I barely know what do."  
  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Could you?" Makoto asked, relieved. "I think Usagi-chan needs us all. Will you call the others?"  
  
"Hai, I will. Don't let yourself get lost in the memories, Mako-chan."  
  
"I'll try not to..."  
  
After Makoto and Rei stopped talking, Rei called Ami and Minako, and soon they were all at Usagi's house.  
  
Makoto sat with them in the living room. Her eyes were red from crying. Minako came in and gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just overheard Usagi-chan talking in her sleep. I want to help her but I don't know... I can't think..." Makoto sighed. "I..."  
  
"Mako-chan," Ami said, taking her friend's hand. "We'll help her through this! We'll help you too!"  
  
"We're all here for Usagi...and for you too," Minako said.  
  
The girls were about to go into the kitchen to see about something to eat, when they hear an ear piercing scream. "Usagi!"  
  
In her bed, Usagi was thrashing about. "Iie! Papa!! It's my fault! PAPA!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Makoto exclaimed, rushing to her friend. She grabbed Usagi's arms so the girl wouldn't hurt herself or the others.  
  
"Usagi-chan, it's Mako-chan. Everything is going to be all right," she said soothingly.  
  
Usagi stopped thrashing and slowly opened her eyes. "Mako-chan? Minna?"  
  
"Hai, we're all here, Usagi-chan," Rei assured her.  
  
"Oh, will you get Papa for me, Rei-chan? He's probably in the living room watching the news."  
  
Four mouths hung open. "Usagi-chan..." Ami started. She sat next to her. "Usagi-chan... gomen ne, but your Papa's not here."  
  
"Nani? What do you mean, Ami-chan! Of course he's here!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, he was killed in a car accident tonight." Minako sat on the other side of her.  
  
Usagi stared at them for a few minutes, then she began to laugh. "You guys are so funny! He couldn't have been! I talked to him before I left with Mamo-chan. He said, 'If you're not back by 8:30, I'm coming...'"  
  
Flashes of the fight she had about homework, the ride home passing the car accident... car accident, 'Tsukino Ikuko?', 'Sumimasen, but he's gone.'  
  
"Iie... Iie..."  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan..."  
  
Usagi sighed and held back her tears. "If this is true, then I'd better be strong." She laid down again. "Mama and Shingo will need me... Oyasumi..." 


	5. 5

***********  
  
No One's Fault  
  
Part 5  
  
By Usa and Emiri  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
***********  
  
"Usagi..." a voice whispered. The blonde's eyes opened. She looked around nervously. It was dark all around her. That voice... it sounded hauntingly familiar to her.  
  
"Usagi!" the voice said again, a bit louder. "USAGI!" It was angry now. Usagi sat up, but she realized she wasn't in her bed, just in empty space.  
  
"Usagi, this is your fault! It's your fault I'm dead."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"If you had obeyed me, I wouldn't be dead! You should've been a better daughter!"  
  
Usagi shook her head furiously. "Iie... it couldn't have been! Papa, forgive me! Sumimasen!"  
  
"I can't forgive you for this. You killed me."  
  
"Papa..." Usagi was searching for him in the darkness but couldn't find him. "Papa I... I didn't mean to! I love you so much! I miss you!"  
  
"PAPA!!!!!!!!!" Usagi cried, thrashing in her bed.  
  
**  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako grabbed her shoulder gently.  
  
Usagi woke up and wrapped her arms around Minako's waist, crying uncontrollably. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"I new it.... It's my fault..." Usagi was able to gasp out.  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about?" Rei asked.  
  
Usagi pushed herself away from Minako and got up from bed. "Where's Mama?"  
  
"She's asleep still."  
  
"Shingo?"  
  
"He's in his room, I think Mako-chan is talking to him."  
  
Usagi's bottom lip trembled. "I want my Papa..." Minako looked at Rei.  
  
Usagi's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she felt herself falling forward. Minako quickly caught her, and laid her down on the bed just as Mamoru entered her room. "I just heard." He eyed Usagi. "How is she doing?"  
  
"Eh...."  
  
He looked from Minako to Rei. "Well?"  
  
"She's not so good." Rei said. "I think she was dreaming about her papa."  
  
"Kami..." Mamoru sighed. He knew this was going to be a long and difficult road. "Her okaa and Shingo?"  
  
"Tsukino-san is sleeping, and Shingo-kun's in denial. I hope Mako-chan can talk some sense into him."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Ne, do you mind if I sit with her for a while? I think Ami- chan's getting anxious pacing down there alone."  
  
"Okei." Minako and Rei nodded, and left the room.  
  
Since there was no chair, Mamoru sat on the bed and put his arm around Usagi. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her shaking a bit, but didn't know if it was from the cold or shock. Either way, he pulled the covers around her more tightly. "Kami, help Usako to get through this..."  
  
Usagi stirred awake. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Usako..."  
  
"Mamo-chan, he's gone, I killed him."  
  
"What are you talking about, Usako?"  
  
She looked up at him with guilt-ridden eyes. "Papa... I... I killed him."  
  
"No you didn't, Usako. What would make you think that?"  
  
"He told me."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Earlier," she explained. "in my dream. It was all dark and I could hear his voice. He said, "'If you had obeyed me, I wouldn't be dead! You should've been a better daughter!'"  
  
"That was only a dream, Usako."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I don't think so, Mamo-chan. He's coming back to haunt me because I killed him."  
  
"Iie, Usako. You didn't kill him!"  
  
"What makes you so certain!?" Usagi screamed in tears. She had pulled away from him.  
  
"Shhh, calm down Usako."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath. "Gomen ne... Mamo-chan, will you just hold me?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, and wrapped his arms around her. "Will this feeling... will it ever go away?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know." 


	6. 6

*************  
  
No One's Fault  
  
Part 6  
  
By Usa and Emiri  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
*************  
  
The girls quietly watched Makoto as she made something to eat. After talking to Shingo, she was a bit on the anxious side and had to do something.  
  
"How did Shingo take it?" Rei asked finally  
  
"As good as can be expected," Makoto said, looking up from her task. "I think he'll get through this. What about Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Mamoru-san's with her now," Minako said.  
  
Ami got up from her seat. "We're going to have to be there for all three of them! Rei-chan, see if you can find Tsukino-san's address book. I don't think any of them are in a condition to inform the rest of the their family."  
  
Rei nodded, and went to check by the telephone.  
  
"Maybe we should start helping with the laundry and dishes too," Minako volunteered, eyeing the pile of laundry in the laundry room.  
  
"Um..." Ami began. "Why don't you sit here and watch Mako-chan. I'll do that!" Before Minako could reply, Ami sat the blonde down and zipped into the laundry room.  
  
"Nani? Don't you want help?" Minako called after her.  
  
"She's fine, Minako-chan," Makoto said with a laugh. "Just sit there. If I need some help I'll know who I can bug."  
  
"Well, can I help you make food, then? I'm sure Usagi-chan will be hungry soon."  
  
Makoto eyed the carrots she was cutting then looked back at Minako. She couldn't be THAT bad at cutting carrots. "Okay, why don't you finish cutting up these carrots for me."  
  
"Hai!" Minako jumped to her feet.  
  
Minako set to work chopping the carrots. After a long time, Makoto came back to check how she was doing.  
  
"Ano..." Makoto stared at the carrot for the longest time. It was so thin you probably couldn't even taste it! "Minako-chan, where's the carrot?"  
  
"Huh? It's right here."  
  
She pointed to the small pieces. "You were making soup, right?"  
  
"Iie, salad."  
  
"Heh heh...oops?"  
  
"That's all right, I'm sure they've got more." Makoto smiled. "Why don't you check on Ami-chan now."  
  
"Okei!" Minako scampered off to find Ami.  
  
"Kami, I hope the man she marries knows how to cook!"  
  
"What was that, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Nothing!" Makoto yelled back.  
  
Minako shook her head. "Need any help, Ami-chan?"  
  
Luckily, Ami had just tossed in a load and wouldn't need to bother it for a while. "I'm good, lets go wait in the kitchen." 


	7. 7

*************  
  
No One's Fault  
  
Part 7  
  
By Usa and Emiri  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
*************  
  
As Minako and Ami were joining Makoto in the kitchen, they heard someone running downstairs.  
  
Ami rushed into the hallway in time to see Ikuko running out of the door. "Minna, we've got a problem!"  
  
"Nani, Ami-chan?"  
  
"Tsukino-san, she just left the house!"  
  
Makoto's eyes widened, turning off the stove. "We'd better go after her. Who knows what could happen!"  
  
"Someone should stay here with Usagi and Shingo," Minako said.  
  
"Ne, I think Mamoru-san can handle a sleeping Usagi and Shingo for a bit," Rei said, coming down the stairs. "We've gotta watch her closely; no telling what might happen."  
  
The others nodded. "What are we waiting for then!" Makoto said. "Lets go!"  
  
**********  
  
Ikuko ran blindly up and down streets. "Kenji? Kenji! Doko yo desu ka?!"  
  
She became frantic when she couldn't find him, and started yelling louder. She ran through the plaza, and got strange looks from the people there. "Kenji? KENJI!"  
  
Finally, an exhausted Ikuko wandered into the park close to her home, where they had taken Usagi and Shingo to play as children. "Kenji? Kenji! Kenji!"  
  
The girls had finally caught up with Ikuko. Makoto took the lead and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tsukino-san..."  
  
"IIE! Get away from me! I have to find Kenji!"  
  
"Sumimasen," Ami said to to her, "demo, you won't be able to find him here."  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know where he is? Take me to Kenji!" Ikuko grabbed Ami, and shook her violently. "Take me to Kenji! NOW!"  
  
Makoto pulled Ikuko away from Ami. "Calm down, onegai!"  
  
"She's hiding Kenji from me!"  
  
"No she's not," Rei replied. The Miko then began chanting, putting Ikuko in some sort of trance like state.  
  
Ikuko blinked sleepily. She felt almost outside of her body, like she was watching everything from somewhere above. Yet, the four girls were right in her face. She was powerless to fight against the obvious lies they told.  
  
Makoto and Minako each took one of Ikuko's hands and led her home. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, nervously.  
  
"Back to your home, Tsukino-san," Minako told her. "You should get some rest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ami smiled sadly. "Because it's late and it's been a long day." Before she could reply, Ikuko collapsed.  
  
Luckily, the girls were able to keep her from hitting the ground. Makoto looked at them. "Minna, we're going to have to get a hold of Usagi's grandparents. I don't think we can handle this on our own. I don't know if they've been called either..."  
  
"I called them, but nobody answered," Rei informed everyone. After what seemed like an eternity, the girls got Ikuko home and into her bed. 


	8. 8

*************  
  
No One's Fault  
  
Part 8  
  
By Usa and Emiri  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
*************  
  
Usagi sat in her bed, knees drawn up as her head rested on them. Mamoru had left already because of classes. The girls were downstairs doing... something. Tears fell unnoticed as Usagi tried to forget the slight arguement her and her father had before she left. "Papa..."  
  
"You awake, Usagi?" Shingo asked, entering.  
  
"Hai," Usagi replied, not moving from her position.  
  
"What's going on with Mama?"  
  
"She's in shock. She doesn't believe Papa's really dead..." Usagi sighed. "I barely believe it."  
  
"Well, you should."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked, raising her head. "What do you mean, Shingo?"  
  
"It's your fault, you know. Mama's a nutcase, and this family's going to fall apart...all because you're a selfish baka!"  
  
Usagi stared at him, eyes wide. "Nani... you're not serious, are you?"  
  
"He went out to get you, just because you had to go on your date. You're so selfish! Baka, spoiled Usagi! You killed Papa!" With that, Shingo ran out of her room, slamming her door.  
  
Usagi's heart shattered in a million pieces. As much as she didn't want it to be true, Shingo was right. "I killed him..." She got up out of bed and looked around her room. "There has to be a pair in her somewhere..."  
  
**  
  
Downstairs, the four girls heard the bang. "What was that?" Minako asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to check on Usagi and Shingo," Rei said.  
  
**  
  
Usagi found the scissors. She stared at them a minute before picking them up. "I killed him... Papa, forgive me..." Usagi lowered the blade towards her wrist...  
  
"Usagi!" Rei called, coming into her room. "What are you doing?!" She stared at the scissors, horrified.  
  
Usagi eyed her friend with lifeless eyes. "I'm ridding this world of a curse, Rei-chan. Gomen ne..."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Rei shouted, grabbing the scissors from Usagi. "Kuso!" Rei watched the trickle of blood from where she had gripped the blade too tightly.  
  
Usagi was too far out of it to notice. She was staring out into space repeating the same thing over and over, "I killed him..."  
  
"Who? You're not thinking..." Usagi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt herself falling to the floor.  
  
Rei grabbed Usagi before she could fall completely. "Oof, she's heavy!"  
  
"Rei-chan?" Makoto called from the hallway. She rushed over to help her friend with Usagi. "What happened?  
  
"She was going to try and cut herself...I stopped her just in time."  
  
"Kami-sama... what made her decide to do that all of the sudden?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hey, where's Shingo gone?" Minkako asked, coming into the room.  
  
"I think Ami-chan is with him," Makoto replied. "You know he only listens to her."  
  
Ami came rushing up the stairs, out of breath. "Minna, he's gone!"  
  
"Shingo?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hai. I talked to him for a minute but the phone rang. It was Usagi-chan's grandma. She's on her way from Osaka. Anyway, when I turned around, Shingo was gone and the front door was open."  
  
"Kuso," Makoto cursed.  
  
"Not again. That's the second Tsukino we've had to chase down within 12 hours." Rei muttered.  
  
Ami nodded. "Two of us should look for Shingo and the other two will stay here. I'll go..."  
  
"I guess I'll go too," Makoto said. "Come on, Ami-chan."  
  
Shortly after they left, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Minako said.  
  
**  
  
Myagi Aka knocked on the door. She had no idea what to expect. Usagi's friend, Ami, explained what had happened with Ikuko. She was going to have to help her daughter as well as her grand-children. It was going to be hard for all of them.  
  
A girl about the age of Usagi opened the door. Aka recognized her from the picture Usagi had sent. "Aino-san, ne?"  
  
"Hai. Are you Usagi's soba-san?"  
  
"Hai, I am dear, please, call me Aka." She turned to the man next to her. "This is my husband, Tenchi."  
  
"Konichiwa," Tenchi said with a nod.  
  
"Konichiwa...oh, do come in!" Minako realized that she had been standing in the doorway for a long time.  
  
The two smiled. Tenchi set the suitcases down as he removed his shoes. "How is everyone dealing with this, Aino-san?" he asked.  
  
"Umm...well, Ikuko's not so well, and Usagi-chan is just hanging in there. We think she's blaming herself..."  
  
"Kami..." Aka whispered. "Is she awake? Perhaps I should talk with her."  
  
"You could go upstairs and check, but she just went back to bed a little while ago." Rei told them, coming downstairs. She neglected to mention that she had just removed everything potentially dangerous from Usagi's room.  
  
"Ah, Hino-san. You're a priestess at Hikawa Jinja. Usagi thinks highly of you. Of all of you. Domo arigatou for taking care of my family..."  
  
"We're glad to return the favor for Usagi-chan," Minako said. Aka smiled at them before disappearing upstairs.  
  
Tenchi looked around. "Where's Ikuko?"  
  
"She's in her bedroom," Rei said.  
  
"What has she been doing, exactly? Mizuno-san mentioned something about running off. And where's Shingo?"  
  
"Umm...he ran off..."  
  
"Oi, him too?"  
  
"Hai."Minako nodded. "Though we think he's just angry and in denial right now. He needs time to grieve."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "I guess I'll go check on my daughter then. I'm sure he'll be back before dark." 


	9. 9

************  
  
No One's Fault  
  
Part 9  
  
By Usa and Emiri  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
************  
  
Aka softly knocked on Usagi's door, wondering what sort of state her granddaughter truly was in.  
  
"Come in..." a faint voice said.  
  
"My dearest Usagi...how are you feeling?"  
  
Usagi turned from the window. "Soba-san!" she exclaimed, running into her arms. She began crying again.  
  
"It's alright," Aka soothed, stroking her hair.  
  
"Why? Why did I just have to go on that date?" Usagi cried. "It's all my fault... all my fault!"  
  
"What are you taking about, magomusume?"  
  
Usagi looked up at her soba. "Papa was going to the restaurant to pick me up because I was late! He didn't want me to go and I went anyway. I... I killed him!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault...were you on a date with your Mamoru?"  
  
"Un..."  
  
"Well, it's only natural that you wanted to go on a date. You're a young girl, you need to have some fun. What makes you think that your date caused your father's accident?"  
  
"Because I wasn't paying any attention to the time! I knew he'd pick me up if I was late... and look what happened." Usagi sat on her bed. "And now Shingo hates me..."  
  
"Did Shingo try to blame you for this?" Aka asked, sitting beside Usagi.  
  
"He tried, he succeeded, soba-san. He's right, I destroyed the family."  
  
"Iie." Aka shook her head. "It's a tragic thing that your father died, nobody is saying otherwise. It's heartbreaking, and you're going to carry that pain with you for the rest of your life. Demo, don't carry the burden of guilt; you don't owe anyone that."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I don't know if I can let the guilt go." She leaned on Aka. "Mama is going crazy. She really thinks Papa is still alive." Usagi suddenly stood up, shouting, "I'm telling you, it should have been me! Why couldn't it have been me?? I want my Papa... I want him so much it hurts!"  
  
Aka hugged Usagi tightly. "I know, darling, I know. And that pain is never going to completely go away. But you can't let it destroy you. Your mother and Shingo will come to face it in time; they're both in forms of denial right now."  
  
Usagi and Aka remained that way for a long time.  
  
***********  
  
Shingo furiously pounded on the controller of his Playstaion 2. He was playing the Sailor Moon game and decided to kill her every time since she looked exactly like his older sister. "Why not," he grunted. "she killed Papa!"  
  
"It looks like you're not having very much luck with your game," Aka said, coming into the den.  
  
"I'm having wonderful luck, soba-san." Shingo grinned evilly.  
  
*SAILOR MOON DIES* the game said mockingly.  
  
"What do you mean? You're not progressing anywhere in your game."  
  
Shingo looked up at Aka. "Yeah, I keep killing Sailor Moon."  
  
"But isn't the point of the game to win your battles?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So, how does killing the one who must win help you?"  
  
Shingo glared at the televison screen. "Because she looks like Usagi."  
  
Aka looked at the screen. "Yes, I suppose she does. Why do you hate your sister, Shingo?"  
  
Shingo stood up, throwing the controller on the floor. "She killed Papa..."  
  
Aka placed her hand on his shoulder, and looked him straight in the eye. "Do you really believe that?"  
  
"Iie..." he replied sullenly, looking at the floor. "I guess I just wanted to place the blame... She could have listened and not gone out with Mamoru- san."  
  
"What's done is done, and cannot be undone. Your Papa wouldn't want you feeling like this, you know that. You have to let go of your anger."  
  
Shingo nodded slowly. "Gomen ne..."  
  
"I'm not the one you have to apologise to, my magomusuko."  
  
"You're right as usual, soba-san!" Shingo said, hugging her. "I guess I should go see my oneechan."  
  
Aka nodded. "I think things will be easier for your mother if you two are at peace." 


	10. 10

**************  
  
No One's Fault  
  
Part 10  
  
By Usa and Emiri  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
**************  
  
Shingo went upstairs, passing his par-no, now his mother's bedroom. He was going to have to get used to having no father. Timidly, he knocked on Usagi's door.  
  
Usagi opened the door. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was a mess, the odangos falling out. "I know it was my fault, why do you have to torture me, Shingo?"  
  
He stared for a second, taken aback at her appearance. "I wasn't coming to torture you..."  
  
"Then what do you want?" Usagi didn't let him say anything. "Do you know how much it hurts, Shingo? I feel bad enough as it is. I know I killed him... I didn't mean to, but I did. I loved Papa so much, I still do. I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I want him back. If I can't have him back maybe it would be better for all concerned if I was gone too."  
  
"Iie! I didn't mean that at all! For your information, I was coming to *apologize*, but if you're going to be so mean to me..."  
  
Usagi looked to the floor. "See, I can't do anything right." She turned from Shingo as she began crying again.  
  
"Usagi...Shingo no baka," he muttered. "I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Shingo... gomen ne..."  
  
Shingo bit his lip, trying to hold his own tears back. "Oneechan!" he cried, giving her a big hug. Usagi hugged him back. The two sank to the floor, taking comfort in each other.  
  
After their tears had stopped, Shingo asked "What are we going to do about Mama?"  
  
"I don't know," Usagi replied with a sigh. "She can't seem to grasp the fact that Papa is... gone."  
  
"Do you think she'll ever be the same? I don't want to lose her too."  
  
"I hope so, niichan, I hope so."  
  
****************  
  
Tenchi knocked on Ikuko's door. She didn't reply so he opened it. He found his daughter staring out the window. "Ikuko..."  
  
"Otou-san? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Darling, you know why I'm here."  
  
"Iie. You never told us you were coming to visit; I would've made up the guest room for you."  
  
Tenchi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ikuko, you're denying the fact that he's gone. You can't keep doing that, it's not healthy for you or for your children."  
  
"Demo...demo...he can't be gone!"  
  
"I'm afraid he is, Ikuko," Tenchi replied. "I am truly sorry, my angel, but he is."  
  
"IIE!" she screeched.  
  
Tenchi hugged her close. A few minutes later, he forced her to look into his eyes. "Ikuko, you know your father wouldn't lie to you, ne?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "I suppose not..."  
  
"Ikuko, I know you can't be strong all the time, but I need you to do something for me. For Kenji."  
  
"Nani yo?"  
  
"Be there for your children. They need you know more than ever." Tenchi smiled. "Just like you need me and I'll always be there for you."  
  
"That's...what he said to me...and now he's gone. How can I live without him, Papa?"  
  
"One day at a time, my musume, one day at a time."  
  
"He was my life, my other half....how can I live without him?"  
  
Tenchi smiled at her. "You're not living without him." He pointed to her heart. "He's in you."  
  
"Demo...how can I go on without him? He's not here to hold anymore, I can't curl up beside him at night knowing that he'll protect me forever, and now I'll have to get a job since he was the only one who worked. Nobody's going to hire me, I barely finished high school!"  
  
"It's all right, Ikuko. My friend has a secretarial position open at his law firm. It's here in Tokyo." Tenchi hugged her again. "You'll be all right, Ikuko."  
  
"Do you think he'd let me work for him?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"What about Usagi and Shingo?"  
  
"They'll be fine. They have family and friends who love and care for them. My sweet, musume, I know it's painful and the pain will never fully leave you, but you have to move on."  
  
Ikuko began to sob again. "You...you can't gurantee that everything will be alright. I could lose them! And, how can I just move on? Do you expect me to just forget Kenji?"  
  
Tenchi sighed. She was always adamant in her feelings. "You don't "just forget him", Ikuko. You have memories. Wonderful memories. Pictures, videos, places... Usagi and Shingo. That is how you move on."  
  
"Am I really that strong? I've never had to do things on my own before..."  
  
"Hai, my musume, you are very strong."  
  
k  
  
Ikuko sighed. "I don't know if I can...I fell so lost and empty without him, Papa!"  
  
"Sweetheart, why don't you take a nap. Things might be more clear if you do," Tenchi said.  
  
"I suppose. How long are you and Mama going to stay?"  
  
"As long as you need us, dear."  
  
"Okei." Ikuko nodded. "Maybe sleep would do me good..."  
  
Tenchi tucked his little girl in, said a silent prayer for her, and closed the door.  
  
**  
  
Ikuko looked around, seeing the old familiarity of her high school, the place she had first met Kenji. "What am I doing here?" she wondered.  
  
"Ikuko..." a voice whispered.  
  
"Nani? Who's there?"  
  
"Ikuko..."  
  
"Who's there?!" she cried. "Show yourself!"  
  
A man stepped out from behind a tree. He was holding a red rose in his hand. "Ikuko... aishteru."  
  
"Kenji?" Ikuko's eyes welled with tears. "But...you're..."  
  
"I know, I know." He sighed, walking over to her. "I am so sorry, my tenshi. I shouldn't have been so baka! Usagi deserved to go out with that boy. I just know she'll marry him one day and now... now I won't be able to give her away."  
  
"Kenji..." Ikuko sobbed, with her face in his chest. "How am I going to make it without you? You were always the strong one, and you took care of us all...I feel so empty without you beside me!"  
  
Kenji took her face into her hands. "Ikuko, you are just as strong as I am. If not, stronger. I want you know that you'll never be without me. I'm always at your side."  
  
"Can you stay with me in my dreams?"  
  
"Hai," Kenji said with a nod. "I will always be in your dreams as well."  
  
"You know I'm not going to want to wake up now..."  
  
"You have to... Besides, Usagi and Shingo need their mother. They're both anxious to talk to her."  
  
Ikuko nodded sadly. "Tell me...did it hurt you badly?"  
  
"And don't lie," she added after a pause.  
  
"Iie. I felt nothing except the pain of leaving you all so suddenly."  
  
"Was it frightening?"  
  
Kenji sighed. "I don't believe I'm allowed to say one way or another, Ikuko... All I can tell you is that I'll be in a place where I can watch over the three of you. I love you all so much." Kenji began to fade away.  
  
"Matte! Don't leave me yet!"  
  
"Gomen, but I must." He hugged her tightly. "Remember, I'll be with forever."  
  
"Just...one more kiss, onegai." Ikuko tried to stifle her sobs as she asked this. Kenji smiled and pulled Ikuko's face to his as they shared their last kiss.  
  
Ikuko felt tears rolling down her cheek as Kenji faded into the air.  
  
**  
  
Usagi was lying next to Ikuko, watching her sleep. She wanted to make the hurt go away but she didn't know how. From then on, Usagi decided to be strong for her mother.  
  
"Daisuki desu, Mama..."  
  
Ikuko felt someone gently holding her hand. Her eyes fluttered open. "Ken- Usagi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"G-gomen..." Usagi gasped out. "I didn't mean to wake you." She began to get up.  
  
"Matte, my musume. I just didn't expect anyone to wake me up...it's alright, I know he's gone."  
  
Usagi laid down again, feeling her mother's arms wrap around her. "Mama, we'll get through this as long as we have each other. Papa will watch over us."  
  
"I know..." Ikuko nodded, debating whether or not to tell Usagi about her dream.  
  
Usagi hugged her back. "Mama, I... I promised myself I'd be strong for you, demo... who's going to give me away when I get married?" Tears fell from her eyes as she waited for a reply.  
  
"I...don't know. Maybe my Papa?"  
  
"Do you think he would?" Usagi asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sure he would." Ikuko nodded.  
  
"Mama, we'll get through this somehow..."  
  
Just then there was a quiet knock at the door. "Shingo? Is that you?" Ikuko called.  
  
"Hai, mama," he replied, entering the room.  
  
"Come, sit with us." Ikuko patted the bed next to her.  
  
Shingo jumped onto the bed next to Ikuko. "Mama, I should admit that I said some pretty horrible things to Usagi..." He looked at his hands the whole time.  
  
"You're not the only one." Ikuko nodded sadly. "I love both of you so much, and I'm sorry that I was such a burden for you."  
  
"Oh Mama!" the children exclaimed, hugging Ikuko.  
  
"We forgive you, we love you so much," Shingo told her.  
  
"We'll make it, the three of us," Ikuko said determinedly. "He's never going to be truly gone, we have to believe that."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Papa will watch over us forever!"  
  
Very faintly, the wind was carried through the bedroom window... "I'll always be in your hearts..." 


End file.
